This invention relates generally to ice making and storage apparatus and more particularly, to an ice transport system for conveying ice between remotely located ice producing machines and storage containers or bins.
It has heretofore been the practice to communicate ice which is produced, for example, by means of a flaked ice machine, to a remotely located storage chamber through an elongated continuous hose or conduit. Such hoses or conduits have been satisfactory from the standpoint of providing for a smooth, uninterrupted communication of ice; however, such continuous conduits have been objectionable from a maintenance and cleaning standpoint due to the fact that it is extremely difficult to effectively clean relatively long sections of conduit so as to satisfy the rigorous sanitary standards imposed by federal, state and municipal regulatory authorities.
The applicant's conduit structure will find particularly useful application in that the structure is designed so as to be compatible with conventional conduit couplings which must be secured to relative linear, i.e., non-curved, conduit sections. Toward this end, the applicant's conduit structure is designed such that it may be severed at an intermediate portion thereof to provide two conduit elements, each of which is adapted to provide for a change in direction, as well as provide for convenient assembly or operative association with the standard conduit coupling assemblies.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice transport system.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice transport system for use in flaked ice producing and storing systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conduit structure for use in ice transport systems which minimizes back pressure resistance to the extreme and provides for compatible assembly of the conduit structure with coupling assemblies of the type well known in the art.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conduit structure which is of a simple design, is economical to manufacture and will have long and durable operational life.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved conduit structure that will find universality of application in various types of ice making machines.